The Storylines
by Jessica Marie Cena
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton are the 2 biggest superstars in the WWE. Not only are they the most popular for their wrestling, they are also known for their amazing good looks, and most importantly, their relationship. But Teddy Long has something up his sleeves to get more ratings for his show, and it involves mixing Chris Jericho and Chris Masters' relationship into theirs.
1. PRE-STORY

The Storylines

This is my very first Fan Fiction that I've ever written, and it was kind of a fun little story that I made for my best friend :3

I've also revised it into PARTS so it's not all condensed into this one document 3 I hope you all enjoy it :3


	2. Chapter 1

"And now ladies and gentlemen, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 232 pounds, he is the current WWE Champion, Joooooohn...Ceeeeeeeeeena!" The announcer took his place in the middle of the WWE ring while the crowd erupted.

John Cena was a fan favorite in the WWE. He was known for his amazing good looks, and he was able to move the people in a way that no other superstar could, except for Randy Orton. But that's what made them good together.

Everyone knew that any male superstar in the WWE was gay, that's another reason why the WWE was so loved. They played so much with love games that it drove the audiences crazy and thirsty for more. People love an amazing sap story, and the WWE was able to give it to them.

John Cena stood at the top of the ramp, saluting the audience like he always did. The crowd was going crazy. Everyone held up signs for him, they all waved with him, screamed their heads off. They wanted John Cena, and there he was. Cena sprinted down the ramp with his title belt around his waist. He slid under the bottom rope, and continued with his normal routine whenever he entered the ring. Cena was facing Christian tonight for the WWE Championship Belt.

Christian was a "bad guy" of the show. Christian was in a tight relationship with CM Punk behind the scenes, but everyone knew him as the partner of Wade Barret. In the WWE Christian and Wade were known as "The Force." They were supposed to be unstoppable.

The match proceeded on with the help of the audience cheering for Cena. And by the time Cena was able to do his 5 Knuckle Shuffle, he practically had the match won. He proceeded however, and then went into his signature move. The F-U was given to Christian, destroying his body in the ring. Cena got his 3 count by the referee, retaining his title.

The show ended, the way it normally did, which was the way that pleased the crowd the most. It was an amazing turnout for the show that evening.

John Cena was getting ready to leave the arena, but he had almost forgotten something, or someone. He had been giving Randy Orton a ride to the shows for a while now. Randy liked Cena's selection of cars, and it was impossible for Cena to say no after they had become something. Cena turned around and walked back into the backstage area and called out for Orton. There was no response for a while until Cena heard the slam of a door coming from the hallway of dressing rooms. He walked cautiously back there. Randy Orton was sitting on the floor up against the wall outside his dressing room. His purple flannel shirt stood out with his denim jeans.

Cena approached him and saw the anger on Randy Orton's face. "Randy, what's going on?" Cena crouched down in front of him, in hopes he could get an answer.

"John, they wanna start bringing us some new relationships in the show." Orton slammed his fists down on the ground next to himself. "You know how bad I am at acting out a relationship in our show. I'm supposed to remain single John!"

"Randy it's okay, calm down. Who are they talking about bringing us into a relationship with?"

There was a small hesitation from Orton, but then he looked up at Cena into his eyes. "They want us with Chris Masters and Chris Jericho." Orton hung his head back down. "I can't do that. Knowing this god damned management they're gonna put me with Masters I just know it. And you know how Masters is!"

Cena relieved his crouching position and sat down next to Orton up against the wall. "Randy, I really do love you, and I hate to see you like this. We are going to talk to Teddy tomorrow and find out what the hell is going on. There's no way I'm letting Chris Masters get near you. He's a psychopath."

John Cena stood back up, and stretched out his hand towards Randy Orton. With a slight smile of satisfaction in his partner, Randy Orton grabbed his hand and stood up. They held each other's hand as they walked towards where Cena's car was.

There was more that went on between the normal lives of the superstars, than what the fans really knew. Fans knew who was in love, who was in a relationship, and who was single. But what they didn't know, was what really happened in the relationships. That was something the WWE even ensured not getting out to the public. So what was really unknown, was how nasty Chris Masters was.

John Cena and Randy Orton heard about what happened between Chris Masters and Evan Bourne. Masters had become the main dominant figure of their relationship. He was hungry for pleasure. Evan bourne was a smaller cute guy, but there's no way he'd be able to stop the force of Chris Masters. Masters did whatever he wanted with Evan Bourne, like he would a doll. Masters was in control until Evan Bourne threatened to start telling the other WWE superstars what was going on between them. And after that, Evan Bourne was able to walk away from Chris Masters. The news got out about their relationship when Evan Bourne confided in Jeff Hardy. Jeff told Evan that it would be to everyone's benefit, if the news was slightly broadcasted to the other superstars. Everyone then, was informed about Masters being a psychopath, but no one knew what really happened. There were no details that got out. And since the day Evan Bourne confided in Jeff Hardy, they formed a cute relationship between them, and there was a huge impact in the cautious decisions of the WWE superstars.


	3. Chapter 2

John Cena and Randy Orton arrived early to talk to Teddy Long before the show in Memphis. Teddy was just setting up some scripts for some of the women superstars. He was particularly occupied with Trish Stratus that he didn't see Cena and Orton walk up behind him.

John's voice exceeded their conversation. He wasn't loud, just demanding. "Teddy, Randy and I need to have a word with you about the show tonight." Teddy turned around and was startled with how close the two superstars were to him. He knew they had found out about the relationship deals that were supposed to take place.

Teddy stepped back a couple feet, and fixed his tie, trying to seem professional. His dark grey suit fit him perfectly, concealing every ounce of suspicion in his pockets. "Gentlemen, lets take this to my office shall we?" Teddy walked past them and down the hall into what was his temporary office for the night.

He sat down behind a very pricy looking desk and hesitated as Cena and Orton stood near the door. They stood tall and crossing their arms.

"Gentlemen, we need to discuss what's gonna happen in tonight's show."

"Yes we do," Orton and Cena simultaneously agreed.

"Orton ... Cena ...we are going to have you two starting a fake relationship with two other men. It's going to keep the show intrigued, and it's going to sucker in more people. We need our ratings to go higher."

Cena chuckled sarcastically. "Teddy, are you serious man? We already have some of the highest ratings in all of television history! We don't need to start changing things to get more ratings. We're perfectly fine, and we're not doing that."

"Cena you have no choice. When I'm General Manager, I make the rules around here. And if you don't like it, then you can get the hell out of this business. Now listen, Chris Masters and Chris Jericho are also in a relationship, but they have openly agreed to doing this for the show. And besides you guys need to remember that it's nothing more than an act."

Randy stepped forward. "Sir, we understand that you want it this way, but we don't want to get involved with Chris Masters. He's nothing but bad news and you know that. We all know that. We don't want to get associated with that."

"I understand that Randy, believe me I do. But everything that's been said about Masters is nothing more than a rumor. You are both going to do it. Now I have scripts in your rooms that you can look over tonight. You both know what to do, now please start getting ready for the show tonight." Teddy Long stood up from his chair, walked around his desk, and walked between Cena and Orton standing near the door. Teddy left the office to go back to Trish Stratus.

Orton looked at Cena. "John, most people don't know this, but I do have an emotional side. I don't want that to get screwed up by Chris Masters."

"I know Randy, and I understand that. But maybe it'll be the other way around. Maybe I'll get stuck with Chris Masters and you will end up with Jericho. Let's just hope for the best and go see what our General Manager has us doing tonight." They held each other's hand until they separated into their own dressing rooms.

Randy Orton looked at his script. He was reading through it and so far everything seemed fine. There were small mentions of Jericho's name in the script, so his hopes were starting to rise. But then he came to page 6. There it was... Chris Master's name. It was bolded and underlined. The part of the script detailed that Randy would be hitting on Masters. Randy was shocked. The script fell out of his hand as he stood there. Then the door slammed open and John Cena stood in the doorway, just as shocked as he was.

"John I can't do this!" Randy repeated himself over and over again, letting his emotional side kick in. Cena was sitting next to Orton on the small grey sofa. He sat there trying to comfort Orton to the best of his abilities, but nothing was working. "John I really don't think I can do this."

"I know I can." Shocked by the familiar voice, Cena and Orton looked up in the doorway to see Chris Masters standing there with a sly grin across his face. He stood there for a while, staring down John Cena and Randy Orton. With another sly grin on his face, he walked away down the hall.

The show was going to start soon, and so far, Randy Orton had spent his time freaking out. John Cena was supposed to be starting out the show with a small speech, that led to Jericho coming into the ring. This was not going to be an easy night, but Randy Orton wasn't about to lose his job.

"Randy, I love you, and I promise that nothing is going to happen to you tonight. If I have to make up my own script I will. You'll be fine." And with those spiritual words, Cena kissed Orton on the cheek and ran out of the room to the stage doors. He was getting ready for his entrance. The music started up. Cena waited for his cue, and then ran out onto the stage to please the people in tonight's performance, leaving Orton to freak out some more before it was his turn to get out there.

Cena did his little speech, only to be interrupted by Chris Jericho like the script said. Chris Jericho gave Cena a kiss on the cheek, and Cena acted like he liked it a little, but only because his job would have been on the line. You can't argue with the GM in a business like this.

But now it was Orton's turn. He left his emotional side in his dressing room. He came out and did his little thing on stage just like Cena did, and Chris Masters did the same as Jericho. There were a few differences, in word choice and such, but basically both relationships started out the same way. And the relationships between Cena and Orton, Masters and Jericho, were both crumbling, only to the public's knowledge.


	4. Chapter 3

It was another amazing show that night. More people were intrigued with how the relationships were going to end up, and it brought up the ratings of the WWE even more. Teddy Long was impressed.

Cena was called into Teddy's office after the show. "You see Cena, these ratings bring us more viewers. These relationship things were a good idea. And I'm proud to see that you and Orton did a good job with your acting skills."

"Thank you Teddy. We would prefer though to only use these relationships in the show. We don't want to be associated with them elsewhere." Cena stood in the office proud and tall with how amazing the show went. He was shirtless after the final match between him and the Big Show.

"Well Cena, that's actually what I needed to talk to you about. Since I'm not entirely sure how these relationships work, I'm gonna need you and Orton to both do me a favor and help me with the next script."

There was an instant gleam in Cena's eyes. "So me and Randy get to help write the next script?!"

"Whoa hold on there Cena. You both are gonna help me, but I'm also gonna need Masters and Jericho."

The gleam in Cena's eyes were gone. "I told you we didn't want to be associated with them." There was a small hint of anger in his voice this time when he responded.

"Cena, you and Orton are both gonna go out to dinner. But I need you guys to have Masters and Jericho with you to help figure out another good way to twist the show's script. And you can't be all together. If you wanna go at the same time, that's fine. Same place, that's fine. But you all can't be at the same table. Is that clear Cena?"

Cena was shocked. He couldn't let Orton get stuck with Chris Masters for a night. He knew how Orton felt about Masters, and he did make him a promise. Cena nodded and walked out of the office. He going to punch through the wall but he ran into Masters on the way out. "You," Cena muttered incoherently.

"Hey there Cena, are you ready for your special little date tonight with Jericho? I know I'm looking forward to mine. Randy's gonna love where we're going, and he's gonna love what's gonna happen afterwards." Masters sly grin from earlier seemed to never have faded. This made Cena cringe.

"Listen Masters, I'm fine with the stupid dinner, but you're not having any more than that. I'm not letting you get near Randy. If I have to seriously injure you, I can have that arranged." Cena stared Masters down, the anger showing in his eyes.

Masters chuckled slyly. "Calm down Cena, it's gonna be a fun night tonight. You shouldn't get so worked up." There was a hint of sarcasm in Masters' voice, but he was able to play it off like no big deal.

Cena was astonished. Masters walked into Teddy's office, closing the door behind him. There was a dinner being planned at this moment. Cena had to go warn Orton, before he found out the harsh way.


	5. Chapter 4

There was a small restaurant in Memphis that they decided to go to. It was a very fancy place that had a lot of expensive wines and beverages. Orton and Cena had finally agreed to the dinner, under certain circumstances. They would remain close to each other.

Cena and Orton sat kitty corner to each other at diagonal tables. They somewhat tuned into each other's conversations.

It took a while before any business was brought up.

"So Cena, we need to get down to business. That is what we came here for." Jericho took a sip of his water.

"Cena swallowed a bite of his mashed potatoes. "Listen Jericho, you and I have nothing in common. You and I will never have a relationship farther than the show. So how about we try and figure out something small we can do to spice up the show, without taking it overboard."

"I see where you're coming from but we need to do something big. We can't keep it small. We need to find out something between us for the show. Cena, this is going to happen whether you want it to or not. There's nothing you can do to stop it." Jericho took another crab leg and broke it, getting the meat out in a single move. Dipping it in butter, he placed it sensually in his mouth.

"Knock it off Jericho. What's this all about? What are you and Masters trying to get at? Randy and I just want to have a nice relationship between us, and then you guys have to pull a dickhead move like this and completely change things."

"Listen Cena, Chris and I are only trying to help Teddy Long come up with some new and brilliant ideas for our show, to try and raise more ratings. Why can't you just accept this and just go with it for once? Besides, what's so special about Randy in the first place?"

Cena stared at Jericho like he was just slapped in the face by him. "Listen Chris, Randy is an amazing guy. He's more amazing than anyone else I've ever met. If you ever think that you can torment us, you're wrong." Cena backed the chair up.

Before Cena could stand up, Jericho grabbed his arm that was clutching the side of the table. "John, I am twice the man that Randy is. Why can't you see that? What does he have that I don't have?"

Just then, Orton looked over from his table. At this point Cena and Orton knew what was going on between the 4 of them. Chris Masters was only trying to help Chris Jericho get with Cena. Jericho has always had a crush on him, but Cena never liked Jericho since they first started working together years ago.

As shocked as everyone was, this was the perfect moment for Chris Masters to strike. Masters grabbed the astonished Orton by the arm and dragged him out of the restaurant. There was nothing Orton could do. By the time he realized he was being kidnaped, he was already out of the restaurant and being dragged to a limousine waiting outside.

Cena had no time to react. At the same time that Orton was grabbed, Jericho grabbed him from across the table and kissed him. He slid his tongue into Cena's mouth. There was no time for Cena to react with how shocked he was after finding out what Jericho was really up to.

With a swift move of his arm, Cena knocked down Jericho, leaving a giant red mark on the side of his face. Cena was spitting into the air, trying to erase as much of that kiss as he could. Cena looked around. Orton was nowhere to be seen, and Masters was gone too. He quickly darted for the exit.

People were staring and holding their phones out taking footage of what was going on. Other's snapping pictures like crazy just to update their Facebooks and Twitters. The people were gawking. They were just as shocked as John Cena. And for once, this kind of thing wasn't part of the show.

Cena pushed through the door with a major force. He looked up and down the street. He saw yellow taxis all around. He saw a few mini-vans, and some trucks. There were also a couple limos out driving, but he would have never suspected anything of it. He instantly pulled out his phone and punched in Orton's number. There were several rings, but there was no answer. As Cena ran back to his car, he called continuously. There was still no answer after all the times he called. Cena hopped into his beautiful sports car and took off out of the parking ramp. He sped off down the street. He didn't know where to go, but he had to get away from Jericho.


	6. Chapter 5

The limousine was filled with fancy drinks. There was a ring on his phone, and Chris Masters answered. "Jericho," he said in a tensed up, deep, sensual tone, "what do you mean you lost him?...You need to find Cena, cause if he interrupts my job, then I'm gonna be pretty pissed..." Masters looked over and Randy Orton across the limo. Randy Orton was angry. You could see the anger on his face. Orton had been separated from Cena, but more importantly, he had been kidnaped.

A slow smooth jazz song played on the radio.

"Jericho, I'm gonna head back to the hotel, you can come if you want to, but I'll be taking care of a few things...I'm saying that there will be things going on Chris, what part of that don't you understand?" With an angry shut of his phone, Chris Masters slid it into the cup holder. "Randy, we're going to have a fun night. If you object to this, then I'm going to have to take desperate measures."

Orton was watching him carefully, glowering at him in anger. "Masters, I can take you down. Don't think that I wont."

Masters let out a laugh. It was a sadistic creepy laugh. "Oh Randy, you make me laugh. You won't want to do that."

"Why's that?" Randy crossed his arms curiously. He never let his anger leave his face.

"Because if anything happens to me, Jericho has the power to take down Cena. Not just by force, but with anything he can get his hands on. You might want to think about what might happen to your boyfriend, before you try and do anything to me." Chris Masters smiled with satisfaction. It was another sly grin that melted into his face.

The limo was pulling over next to a really tall fancy looking building. It was the hotel that Masters was talking about in his phone conversation with Jericho. This was where they were staying for the Memphis tour.

The limousine door opened and Master crawled out the door. "Come on Randy. It's time we go into our suite. "Chris Masters was peeking inside the limousine at Randy Orton who failed to move.

Orton sat there, still glowering.

"Randy, if you don't get out of this limousine I'm going to come in there and make you." The tone in Masters' voice got serious and deeper. He meant what he said.

Orton slowly moved and slowly crawled out the open door. Masters quickly grabbed his arm when he got out of the limo. Masters led Orton inside and over to the elevators. They ascended up to the top floor where all the suites were. Masters dragged Orton down the hall to the furthest suite. It took only seconds before Masters had the door unlocked and pushed Orton into the room. There was a large bed right in the middle of the room up against the farthest wall.

There was a quick blow to the back of Orton's head, and just like that he was on the floor unconscious. Masters had his moment to do whatever he wanted, and he was going to take advantage of that. There was no one else in the room. Masters closed the curtains and he turned off the lights.


	7. Chapter 6

Cena was driving to every hotel, checking to see if there was a room checked out to Chris Masters or Chris Jericho. So far no hotel had them. Every now and then he would call Orton's phone in hopes of an answer, but Masters had turned off Orton's phone when he brought him into his suite. Cena still couldn't find where they were.

But then Cena got an idea. He dialed on his phone the familiar number that got them into this mess in the first place. He dialed up Teddy Long.

"Hey Teddy this is Cena."

"Well how is it goin Cena? How did the dinner go tonight?"

"Listen Teddy, I can't believe you let something like this happen. Randy and I told you that we wanted nothing to do with any of this, and now it's escalated to something that we can't even control anymore." Cena was talking fast. He couldn't control his anger anymore. But after a deep breath, he tried to explain a little more to Teddy about what was going on. "Teddy, Jericho wanted me to be in a relationship with him for real. Not just for the show, but he likes me. Masters was trying to help Jericho get with me by kidnaping Randy. I don't know where they are."

Teddy was silent. "Why in the hell would they want to do that?"

"I don't know!" Cena pulled over to the side of the road. He was pissed off. "Look Teddy, I just need to know what hotel Masters is staying at."

There was another pause. "Masters is staying at the Hilton downtown I think. Look, don't do anything to him Cena. We really need you guys for the next 2 days for some more shows. I can't have you guys broken."

Cena shook his head. "Teddy, you don't know what's been going on. I'm gonna beat the shit out of Chris Master's before he does anything to Randy. I love him and I'm going to save him." Ending it like that, Cena shut his phone and turned his car around. He was headed back for Memphis.

He passed some more hotels along the main road going through the city. He traveled fast. He finally reached a Hilton hotel. He parked his car right out front. He ran past the usher trying to tell him that he couldn't park there, but at this point Cena could care less about his car. He wanted Randy to be safe more than anything because he wasn't going to break a promise.

Cena ran up to the front desk. "Excuse me ma'am, but is there a Chris Masters and Chris Jericho staying here?" The lady at the desk looked at him for a moment, trying to realize who he was.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Cena!" The receptionist was dying of excitement. Cena smiled his dreamy smile.

"Yes ma'am, I am him. But if you don't mind, it's kinda urgent that I find Masters and Jericho as soon as possible. Could you please check if they're staying here?"

"Of course Mr. Cena!" Her smile extended from one ear to the other. She typed away on her computer. "It looks like...they are staying here. They are on the top floor all the way at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you so much ma'am. I owe you an autograph, a picture or something, but I really need to get up there so I'll get you on the way down."

"Okay!" Yelled the receptionist after Cena as he ran over to the elevators. He pushed the button repeatedly until an elevator opened. He rode up to the top floor and then sprinted down the hall to the last suite. He broke down the door.

Looking around fiercely, there was no one in the main room. The lights were on but it was empty. He walked around as silent as he could, until he heard the water in the shower. Cena slowly and cautiously opened the bathroom door. He gently walked in. Moving the curtain in the bathtub he saw him. He saw Orton laying there helplessly naked in the bathtub. He was covered in bruises all over his face, all over his legs, and all over his stomach. Orton was unconscious.

Cena didn't hesitate. "Randy! Randy oh my God please say something!" Cena patted the side of Orton's face lightly. After a minute of a lacked response, Cena picked up his wet lover from the bathtub, and carried him out into the main room and laid him down on the bed. "Randy please say something," he pleaded.

Orton was still unconscious. There was a sound coming from the kitchen. Through the doorway a dim light was flickering. Cena noticed it right away and walked slowly and quietly over to the doorway. He peered through the doorway to see a candle. It was flickering on top of the island counter top in the middle of the kitchen. Back in the corner he was 2 people. It was Masters and Jericho. They were making out in the far back corner of the kitchen.

Cena slid across the floor back to the bed. Orton was finally starting to move. He was also making weird sounds. "Randy," Cena whispered in the lowest tone he could find. "Randy can you hear me?"

Orton finally opened his eyes. He opened and closed them several times. Then he shot up, sitting up on the bed. He looked down at himself and noticed he was naked. "Jesus Christ!" He shouted.

"Randy shhh!" Cena covered Orton's mouth. But by that time it was too late. Masters and Jericho were already running out of the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 7

They stopped right outside the kitchen doorway. Chris Masters stood there, also naked. They were open-mouthed when they saw Cena kneeling by the edge of the bed where Orton sat.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Cena stood up glaring at the two men by the kitchen. "Tell me what the hell you did to Randy!" He clenched his fists, waiting for an answer.

"John it's okay!" Jericho stepped forward, as if Cena would forgive him. "John, really it's okay."

But Cena snapped. "Fuck off Jericho! I will never love you! You mean absolutely nothing to me, and you're lucky you're not dead yet for what the hell you did tonight!" Cena turned back to look at Randy who was now covered in a blanket. He turned back to Masters and Jericho. "Masters, what the hell did you do to him?" Cena pointed back at Orton who was wrapped in a blanket, still sitting on the bed.

Masters smiled. "I made him mine Cena." With those words, Cena launched himself at Masters. Masters caught him in midair and took him to the ground. Cena threw Masters off of him and pinned him down to the ground.

"You're dead Masters!" Cena punched Masters in the face over and over again until blood was shed. Masters was able to block the last few punches that were thrown, and threw Cena off of him. Masters got up and stumbled to Jericho. Jericho helped Masters fully get to his feet. Cena was running at him again with his fists ready, but this time Masters countered. Cena was taken in a full arm swing and taken to the ground. Masters got on him, sensually grinding some. Cena was still stalled from the take-down. Masters was on top of Cena now. And then out of nowhere, Chris Masters was thrown at Jericho.

Randy Orton stood next to Cena with his denim jeans back on. He looked at Chris Masters with hatred. He helped Cena get to his feet.

It was a stare down this time. Chris Jericho was holding onto Chris Masters, who was still naked, but standing taller than everyone in the room. John Cena and Randy Orton stood next to each other, ready to fight, but there were no more attacks. John Cena and Randy Orton both turned their backs and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Called out Masters. "If you two leave, there's gonna be hell to pay." But John Cena and Randy Orton both ignored him and walked out of the room. There was nothing that was going to stop Cena and Orton from getting out of there. And they left back down to the lobby, and out to Cena's car. Masters and Jericho never even tried to stop them.


	9. Chapter 8

The next day Randy Orton went to the police. Orton had gotten a restraining order against Chris Masters. Teddy Long was not happy about that. He was quite pissed because now he had to come up with an entirely new twist in his scripts to cover up what happened with Chris Masters. Because of the restraining order, Masters had to be suspended from the WWE for a few weeks at least.

For John Cena and Randy Orton however, life was getting a lot better for them. Cena and Orton were finally able to go out on their first date. Cena took Orton to Orton's favorite place to eat.

Dinner went very well, and they were finally able to have some real conversations, not just about their jobs. After dinner they walked back to Cena's sports car.

"You know," said Orton, "I never did thank you for what you did a couple weeks ago." Orton was raped that night, and Cena knew it. Cena knew everything that happened that night, and there was nothing that could've helped them recover for it.

"You know Randy, it still doesn't count with what Masters did. Maybe I could show you what I really mean by that sometime." They smiled into each other's eyes.

"John, I really love you, and I'm really glad that I met someone like you." Orton kissed Cena on the cheek.

"Now hold on Randy, seriously what makes you think you can get away with just a lousy kiss on the cheek?" Before Orton could answer, Cena pulled him in close, and kissed him hard. They did get some tongue action going on in that one kiss, but it was finally the first real kiss that they ever had. With their jobs, their lives get kinda busy, so there really hasn't been much time. But even still...they finally fit it into their schedules. :)

The End!


End file.
